


Where do I go from here?

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breaking up & Moving On, F/F, Maggie you heart breaker, Vasquez is hot, valex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: After Maggie leaves her how can Alex move on? How can she mend her broken heart?





	

“Alex, I have something to tell you. You won't like it. First, I am so sorry. Second, I’ve taken a position at the Gotham police department. It's a promotion. I start next week.”

“Gotham? Maggie that's on the other side of the country.”

“I think it's better if we part ways. I'm breaking up with you. You've been great. It's just time for me to move on.”

Alex was stunned. “What the fuck?” she thought. Then her phone rang. She answered. “It's work. Gotta go chase Aliens.” Alex quickly headed for the door. 

Maggie called after her, “I'm moving this week. I'll call you later.”

Alex sat on a cot in the barracks. It had been a rough and tumble week. She felt like she'd been run over by a truck. She was definitely bruised and bleeding. She needed sleep, but she needed Maggie more. Only there was no Maggie to bandage her up and make her feel better with just a smile. Maggie had gone. Moved away. She had said they were over, and then an all out war of the world's had started, and this was the first chance in a week for Alex to stop and feel anything.

The alien forces had all been rounded up and contained. The damage was incredible, so many had died, mostly the aliens.Yet Alex was thinking only of the hole in her heart left by Maggie. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

“There you are!” Kara found her and flopped down beside her taking her into her arms. “What a crazy week. I could eat 100 pizzas with ice cream on top.”

Alex just sobbed into Kara's suit.

Kara worried, “Alex are you hurt?”

Alex shook her head no.

“Oh, good. I see crying I think hurt. Time to destress for all of us.”

Alex shook her head no again and clung tighter to Kara. She tried to find her voice. “Maggie broke up with me.”

Kara was silent, but her arms gripped a little tighter as she cuddled Alex closer.

Some weeks went by and Alex was on the mend so it seemed. She was all business and on top of her game. She worked out hard and spent extra time at the shooting range. She'd stopped going home and was sleeping at the DEO and working when she wasn't asleep. At first it seemed normal Alex. There was a lot of disaster recovery to coordinate and aliens to contain, but all that wound down and still Alex threw herself into her work. When there was nothing to do, she spent her time researching and running experiments and tests.

Hank spoke to her about taking some time off. “Alex all this can wait. Take a vacation. Go home.”

“I can’t.” 

She looked so forlorn and lost that Hank didn't have the heart to push the issue further. He knew she was in a lot of pain and frequently thought of Maggie.

“Carry on then, but when you’re ready take some time off.”

As the months dragged on, Alex felt like time was altered. It went fast and then slow. She had several experiments that showed promise. One was an aide to healing from Kryptonite poisoning. She thought about calling her mom to consult. “Nope” She said it out loud and went back to her microscope.

Late one evening she sat on the edge of her cot contemplating her future. She thought only the night crew was still there, and decided to take a dive into the part of her soul she'd been trying to block out with work. She told herself, “First girlfriends don't work out.” Hot tears trickled out of her eyes. “It took me almost 30 years to find a girl. How do I find another? How do I start over?” She thought. Tears streamed from her eyes. Out loud she said “Dammit Maggie! How do I move on?”

Suddenly someone was kneeling in front of her. A warm hand gripped her arm gently. “Alex, I promise you. You can move on. There are a lot of women who would love a chance to be with you.” It was Susan Vasquez.

“I don't know how to find them.”

Loving fingers threaded their way into Alex’s hair and cradled the side of her head. A tissue dabbed at her tears.

“What about me?”

Alex looked up in surprise and shock, “What?!”

“Do you need to look for a girl when you have one kneeling right in front of you?”

Alex was trying to process what Vasquez was saying. She didn't respond. She had no words.

Vasquez leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Well it was worth a shot,” she said as she rocked back onto her heels. “It's late. I should go. You should go home Alex. Start dating. Go to some lesbian clubs. Dance with some ladies.”

Vasquez stood, and Alex stood with her. Her arms wrapped around Susan, and she buried her face in her shoulder. “Don't go,” Alex pleaded.

Vasquez stood a long time holding Alex in her arms while Alex sobbed. It wasn't the outcome she had hoped for but when you love someone you are there for them even if they are crying over some other girl. Still Vasquez thought, “For once and maybe only this once, I am actually holding Alex Danvers in my arms. Dear God, step up woman. Hold her closer. Rub her back. Make her feel wanted.”

Later when she thought about it Vasquez couldn't say why she did it. Alex was so close. She felt so good. Vasquez heart ached seeing her so broken, and suddenly she kissed her neck. It was more of a warm peck than anything. She tingled down to her toes when just as suddenly and immediately Alex kissed her back in kind. Vasquez automatically went in for a longer, lingering kiss. Alex’s neck tingled. Alex wondered, “Why have I never thought of Vasquez like this? I can't believe she wants me.”

Alex slowly slid her cheek away from Vasquez cheek until they were nose to nose. Alex dove first. Tear swollen lips catching Vasquez lips, so warm and soft.

Soon they were both in the cot and clothing was strewn over the bed and dropping onto the floor. Alex looked like hell with her swollen eyes and red nose. Vasquez was hungry, and the emotions from earlier fed the raw passion between them. They were both so strong, but touched so gently. 

Vasquez had wanted Alex for so long. She'd thought about this moment a million different ways. Oddly this wasn't one of them. She burned kisses onto Alex bare skin, and slid her fingers into Alex, hot and wet, and needing her. Alex moaned and arched her back.

Somewhere else in the DEO, Hank was getting ready to go home. He sensed what was happening. He smiled. He'd talk to them both about proper decorum at work later. For now he was glad Alex was moving on. “Took Vasquez long enough to move in.” He mumbled as he walked out grinning.


End file.
